


C: Clothes

by notsatanplease



Series: Jeongcheol A to Z [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Top, M/M, Morning Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsatanplease/pseuds/notsatanplease
Summary: Jeongcheol fucking.





	C: Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy. But sweet.  
> Taken from my other fanfic but I just changed the name and a little bit of the porn, hurhur.

 “What are you doing?” grumbled a sleepy Seungcheol as he was woken up from the rustling of clothes and the clattering of hangers caused by his long-haired beauty. While waiting for his reply, the raven haired male cracked his neck and took a short look at the black alarm clock on their bedside table, hands automatically reaching out for the breath mints he kept in the drawer.

As he felt the cooling sensation of the mint, he noticed that it was 9.06 in the morning, the usual timing for Jeonghan to start prepping for his schedule.  

“Looking for a shirt! Have you seen the grey one that you had for the longest time? I want to wear that out to meet Wonwoo today.” Upon realising that his lover was awake, the resident angel gave a half-hearted reply as he continued his search for the missing shirt in an oversized tank that would most probably belong to the elder as the arm holes were definitely far too loose for him, giving him glimpses of the blonde’s smooth pale skin.

When Jeonghan was still unable to find it after going through the piles of clothing in his boyfriend’s closet for a couple more minutes, impatience got the better of him and he huffed in a defeated manner before he slumped back on to the side of the bed, nuzzling the back of his head next to the curled figure of his lover.

Jeonghan has always been quite the whiny child since young and contrary to popular belief, even after growing up as the eldest son and mothering their group of friends for the first half of their career, he was still unable to shake this little quirk of his off, at least not around Seungcheol who deems it as endearing as the rest of his existence.

Musing quietly to himself, Seungcheol rubbed away the remaining sleepiness in his eyes, pulling himself away from the warmth of the duvets to sit on the floor behind Jeonghan. Sensing the warmth radiating from the strong built of his beloved, Jeonghan’s back leaned back into solid bare chest naturally, silently pouting to himself and refusing to continue searching for the mentioned piece of clothing.

“It might be in the basket on top of the closet.” Trying hard and failing harder at preventing himself from yawning, Seungcheol pointed to the white rattan basket lying inconspicuously above their shared cupboard, wiggling ever so slightly so that the slimmer male could lean in closer. The long strands tickled the rapper’s exposed collarbone as Jeonghan tilted his head up while folding his knees to his chest, readying himself to stand up.

With a small noise from the effort made to leave the welcoming heat, Jeonghan stood up and walked to the cupboard, unknowingly treating Seungcheol to a clear view of the outline of his taut ass barely concealed by the tank and the smoothness of his toned legs. As his eyes focused on the rattan basket Jeonghan stood on his tiptoes to reach it, pale fingers barely touching the edge of the basket.

“How did you even put it up there? Aren’t we almost the same height?”

Unsurprisingly, Seungcheol’s eyes widened when Jeonghan’s arm reached up as he huffed out exasperatedly. The hem of the tank was now hiked up dangerously above Jeonghan’s perfectly sculpted hips, thus exposing the bottom part of his butt cheeks, which also indicated that his lover was going commando under that revealing tank. 

Feeling his manhood twitch in anticipation, the raven-haired male stealthily made his way to the oblivious boy in front of him, tongue darting out to lick at dry lips and midnight eyes glinting with mischief as he sees the other still trying hard to pull the edge of the basket.

“Seung-Ah!” Jeonghan was about to ask for help when he felt a large hand grope his inner thigh. Before he could ask what the intention was, he feels warm breath fanning at the back of his neck, forcing his eyes closed and the words to remain unspoken. That place has always been really sensitive and Seungcheol knows it, heck- he abuses that information on most days.

“Just what do you think you’re wearing, Hannie.” lowering the pitch of his voice with ulterior motive, Seungcheol all but whispers into Jeonghan’s slowly reddening ear.

Feeling his knees buckle slightly at his deep voice, Jeonghan tried to keep his cool and replied in a nonchalant manner “I was going to shower before realizing I didn’t have a top..”

By the time he finished, Seungcheol’s hand that was previously kneading at the tender flesh of his inner thigh has glided up to the roundness of his cheeks and squeezing them, bringing a slow shiver down his spine. Heat pooled south as Jeonghan felt his lover’s tongue burning a trail on the over sensitized expanse of his neck and the hand on his ass gradually sliding to the front. His abs clenched when long, warm fingers moved across his stomach, towards his hardening dick.

“Oh, so you came back to our room from the toilet in nothing but my tank? Even though the windows near the bathroom were opened and people outside could’ve seen you?” deliberately keeping his pitch low, Seungcheol used one of his hands to wrap around Jeonghan’s half-hard dick before pressing his clothed erection to his naked ass, fully enjoying the low gasp of surprise, burning red of his lover’s ears and the way the perfect globes of his butt squeezes around his dick.

“My my, how daring.” he continued, observing the shade of Jeonghan’s ears growing darker by the second. “But, you sure look good.”

Smirking to himself when Jeonghan’s body shivered slightly at his praise. Taking the silence as a reply, the elder started to tease by nipping and kissing the angel’s neck while his hands moved to pump his dick slowly. Using his other hand, the taller man guided Jeonghan’s chin upwards to turn towards him, rewarding him for the view with a sensual kiss as his tongue slid into the welcoming heat eagerly.  

Jeonghan felt himself jolt up in surprise when the hand on his chin moved down to squeeze his left nipple under the soft cotton tank. In return, a low chuckle escaped his lover’s throat.

As Seungcheol’s hand began to feel a little damp from the pre-cum dripping out of the tip of his lover’s dick, Jeonghan’s hips stuttered when Seungcheol’s thumb purposefully swiped over the tip of his head. Jeonghan moaned into the kiss as he twisted his body and braced his hands on the door of the cupboard, unfounded articles of clothing fully forgotten. His knees started to go weak from the stimulation on his sensitive regions as he felt the temperature of the room start to rise along with the pitch of his moans.

When they eventually broke away from the kiss, Seungcheol’s smirk grew wider at the sight of his dazed lover. Jeonghan’s hazel eyes were glazed, a thin sheet of sweat covered his pale skin and those red lips grew swollen from the kiss. Happy to know that his ministrations were the cause of that erotic expression and those sinful noises, pride blossomed within his chest.

Looking at the dark delight shown blatantly on those usually kind features, Jeonghan’s heart pumped loudly against his chest. However, knowing fully that his lover would always place his satisfaction over his own no matter the situation, the younger decided to cover a trembling hand over the larger one around his dick, effectively stopping the delicious friction and getting the attention of his lover. Trying his best to stop himself from whining at the loss of movement, Jeonghan voiced out his thoughts directly to Seungcheol as coherently as he could despite the tremble in his voice

“Seu-ah-ngcheol, y-you too, not just me?”

If that was even possible, Seungcheol’s pupils dilated further and his ears perked up at the delectably shaken voice of his love. Fuck. _How can anyone even be this cute?_

With a tender smile plastered on his face, Seungcheol made quick work to peel the tank off Jeonghan, enjoying the way the latter’s back muscles tensed and relaxed along with the movement even as his own dick strained against his loose boxers almost painfully. He suppressed a groan when Jeonghan accidentally pushed back against his crotch while removing his top.

“Alright, I understand. You were just too pretty I couldn’t help myself”

Seeing the blush creep onto Jeonghan’s face when he registered the honest compliment, Seungcheol chuckled in a low voice as he hears the whispered “pervert” that slipped out of those sinful lips.  Then, Seungcheol pulled the naked boy towards him, giving Jeonghan a good view of the tent in his pants.

Jeonghan’s eyelashes fluttered down immediately as he directed his gaze at Seungcheol’s obvious proof of arousal. He continued to scan up his body, the perfectly sculpted abs, the chiselled lines across his chest and finally the tempting lips that was used to rile him up in all sort of inappropriate situations.

In an attempt to shut his lover’s mouth before he starts saying more embarrassing things, Jeonghan kisses him hard on the lips, hands pushing at his chest, forcing him to step backwards towards the bed until Seungcheol has his ass back down on the grey sheets of their bed.

Moving to straddle his lover, Jeonghan continued his attack on Seungcheol’s lips, enjoying the way the older male squirms slightly in excitement. Now that he has his knees at either side of Seungcheol’s body, the angel teases by positioning himself so that his puckered entrance is directly atop the elder’s clothed dick. The patch of cloth near the tip was damp and the friction caused Jeonghan to gasp softly as he pressed his chest against the other’s, back arched beautifully.

With a sense of desperation, Jeonghan extended his hands to tug at the unwanted piece of clothing encaging Seungcheol’s rock hard erection. He whined heatedly when he felt hands creeping up the back of his thighs, towards his twitching core.

“C-heol..”

Sensing the growing arousal and need, Seungcheol helped Jeonghan’s trembling hands by pulling off his own boxers quickly before grabbing on to his hovering hip and pulling it down, rubbing the sensitive flesh around the pinkish hole against the length of his dick. The action caused him to hiss with an intensified need for more friction and the wrecked expression that Jeonghan was displaying wasn’t helping the situation at all.

“Lu-ube, Cheol, need..hnngh..” Jeonghan all but panted out his request before ending it off with a high-pitched whine of arousal.

Not needing to be reminded twice, Seungcheol shifted under Jeonghan’s weight, strong arms blindly searching for the bottle of lube in the box under their bed. When he finally located the bottle, the dark haired man let out a small noise of victory before having his mouth promptly sealed up by his significant other, who is currently rubbing his body against his boyfriend, desperate for any sort of friction.

“Jeonghan…” Seungcheol couldn’t help the soft moan of his name as his hands hastened to prepare the plush pink entrance of his lover. When he entered one well-lubed finger into Jeonghan, the boy shuddered, gasped and released hot puffs of air right next to Seungcheol’s ears, making the elder groan in a gravely deep voice.

Letting go of the bottle, Seungcheol used his other hand to knead apart Jeonghan’s butt cheeks, making his boyfriend cry out in unadulterated lust. Instinctively, he raised up his head, capturing Jeonghan’s lips in a passionate kiss once more, swallowing the sweet _sweet_ moans of his lover. When Seungcheol feels that the tightness around his finger is less stifling and Jeonghan is grabbing onto him in a silent plea for more, he removes the hand on Jeonghan’s rear to slot between their heated bodies, tugging gently on the latter’s dick to distract him from the entrance of another finger.

Instinctively, Jeonghan brings his hands to his mouth as he leaned his head onto Seungcheol’s chest, readying himself for the awaited intrusion.

The warmth around his fingers was soft and moist as Seungcheol prepares Jeonghan, making the said idol squirm and tremble above him. Strings of muffled curses were heard along with the obscene wet sounds of the elder fondling Jeonghan’s wet dick. Seungcheol’s erection twitches as a particularly loud moan escaped Jeonghan when his middle finger prods at a particular angle. They could finally fit three fingers comfortably in the tight hole now.

“Cheol- hnnnahhh, please..”

At that irresistible sound, Seungcheol stops teasing the long-haired beauty in his arms and quickly positions them, hands holding on to Jeonghan’s hips securely.

With one long and deep thrust, Seungcheol settles inside the welcoming warmth of the angel as the latter released a keening moan and his back arched in added pleasure before he started to lean more of his weight on Seungcheol. Taking full advantage over the control from the bottom, Seungcheol leans down to kiss Jeonghan’s ears as the younger male continues to gasp and tremble at every upward thrust and sharp movement Seungcheol makes.

“Hannie, you’d have to move your pretty ass if you want to be fucked right.”

Upon hearing that downright dirty comment being whispered like a command in his ears, Jeonghan shivered and his toes curled in anticipation. It is not often that he gets to see this side of the rapper and whenever he actually gets to experience it, it usually ends up with him blissfully fucked into oblivion. Therefore, without any hesitation, Jeonghan peeled his body away from Seungcheol even as his ears and neck burned from the blush that was deepening.

Now in an upright sitting position, bright hazel eyes tilted downwards to lock on to deeper ones, Jeonghan bit his lips and started to roll his hips against the hard rod of a dick within him, his own fingers trailed down his body, pinching his reddening nipples and caressing his leaking cock, putting on an obscene show for his lover. The wet sounds their nether regions were making along with the grunts of effort and whines of pleasure from his lover served as the best background music for Seungcheol.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful...” was all Seungcheol could say as the warmth and friction amplified from Jeonghan’s movements and his eyes scanned the glorious naked body of his lover. Pronounced collarbone, sculpted waist and flawless skin. Rough hands gave the tender skin under it a good squeeze, causing Jeonghan to stutter in his rolling and his breathe to hitch. Seungcheol moved his hands to the front of Jeonghan’s body and immediately begun to pump his erection to the rhythm they were moving in. Jeonghan almost shouted from the additional stimulation as his head rolled back and his hands braced himself on Seungcheol’s abs while his body bounced from the hard thrusts.

Despite wanting to put on a good act for Seungcheol, Jeonghan’s body started to go into a state of hypersensitivity from the simultaneous pumping, thrusting and rolling. The elder’s lust filled praises and laboured grunts also seem to have contributed to the eventual loss of control as Jeonghan’s hips started to tremble despite the strong hands holding on to him. His whole body felt like it was tingling and he couldn’t help but feel lost in the sea of pleasure Seungcheol was giving him in the front and back, what with the practiced rhythm of his hand job and the ruthlessly accurate thrusts to his prostrate in his ass. Tears started to glaze over his caramel brown eyes as Jeonghan’s breathing hitched and he moaned erotically while Seungcheol continued with his ministrations that are pulling him closer to the edge.

“Hahh, nnnn, Cheol, I…hnnnngg.”

As soon as he noticed the tears starting to form in his lover’s eyes, Seungcheol knew what had to be done. Adjusting their posture, the built male flexed his abdominal muscles to arrive at a seated position, eyes boring straight into shiny hazel orbs. Jeonghan’s whines softened at the closer contact between them while locking his arms around his lover’s neck but his trembling didn’t stop. The hand that was previously stroking Jeonghan’s swollen member at a frantic speed matching the thrusts slowed down as Sengcheol stopped thrusting and just bounced the angel lightly in his lap, not wanting to fully deprive himself and his lover from the friction.

Despite being so close to release a few moments before, Seungcheol couldn’t bear to let the tears fall so he chose to slow down the pace and soothe his temporarily confused and hypersensitive lover before continuing their tryst.

Tenderly brushing his hands across bashful pink cheeks, Seungcheol gazed lovingly into the trembling boy’s eyes. Bringing his voice down a pitch, the rapper whispered his words of adoration into Jeonghan’s ears even as the long haired idol quivers in his lap.

“You’re doing so well, Hannie. Relax, everything is fine, I’ve got you. I love you, you’re perfect, you know?”

A broken moan was his reply as the angel leaned his forehead into the crook of Seungcheol’s neck. Rewarding the swollen lips that were tortured from all the lip biting Jeonghan has been doing to himself, Seungcheol tilted Jeonghan’s chin down to seal a sweet kiss. The kiss deepened as he rolls his tongue over Jeonghan’s, enjoying the way the boy’s dick twitches in his hand and his asshole clench wildly around him.

Moving to place both hands back at Jeonghan’s hip, Seungcheol rocks the lean body above his slowly, gradually gaining momentum as he breaks apart from the wet kiss and bowed his head down to leave seething  kisses down Jeonghan’s collarbone, bent on forming light marks around that sensitive region. Jeonghan’s hands begin to tug onto the soft inky strands as he closes his eyes and groans to the feeling of Seungcheol’s tongue on him, hands around him and dick within him.

Within a few calming minutes of Seungcheol spoiling his angel, the latter is back to normal and he decides to prove that to Seungcheol by bouncing harder on his lap, breathing his request with his chin against his lover’s broad shoulder as Jeonghan shifted his grasp to hold on to him more securely.

“I-I’m good now, fuck me, Cheol.”

A smile graced his lips as Seungcheol registered the words spewing out from his boyfriend’s mouth. Once he kissed the remaining tears away, the built brunette pushed both of them down, drawing a surprised yelp from Jeonghan as he felt the cool sheets beneath his back.

“Hnaah?!”

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that.”

Was the only warning Jeonghan had before he was face to face with the lust that has been building up within Seungcheol for the past couple of minutes. Despite himself, a shiver ran down his spine as Jeonghan looked at the hungry glint in his lover’s eyes before the said beast started moving, swiftly hooking Jeonghan’s legs around his waist.

The thrusts that followed were vigorous and filled with a sense of desperation, the wet sounds made from Seungcheol’s mindless pounding caused Jeonghan to lose his mind further into the depths of passion and lust. The rapper’s brows furrowed as he closed his eyes and concentrated on pleasuring his lover while satisfying his need for friction even as his own cum started to leak out from Jeonghan’s puckering hole. Jeonghan’s keening moans and hitches of breath under him fuelled Seungcheol’s drive as he relentlessly pounded into the lean body of his love.

With a surprised gasp, Jeonghan’s grip around his neck tightened. Slightly confused, the brunette opened his eyes to look down at the writhing figure beneath him. There were droplets of sweat dripping down from his hovering body, landing directly on his angel’s reddish nipple.

“Are you aroused by that?”

Not knowing what to do from the sudden and utterly unexpected stimulation, Jeonghan blamed it entirely on his sensitive body as he gazed back helplessly into Seungcheol’s offensively amused smirk, fingers tugging onto his neck in a tighter hold, pulling the unfairly handsome face closer to his own for a kiss in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Smirking into the kiss, Seungcheol bit on Jeonghan’s lip as a slight punishment for being such a tease, receiving a growl from the idol in response. As they broke apart, Seungcheol’s control over his strength started to falter, moving in and out of Jeonghan in earnest as they approached their climax.

As always, Jeonghan came first with a strangled moan of Seungcheol’s name on his lips, shorter, softer versions of his name kept tumbling out like a chain of prayers as white spurts of cum landed onto his lover’s abs and on his own chest.

If seeing his beloved boyfriend come undone right in front of his eyes wasn’t able to make the rapper follow suit, those sounds of pleasure and soothing warmth of the hands around his neck definitely did him in as Seungcheol ejected his load into Jeonghan, causing him to twitch and writhe in the sheets involuntarily even as the waves of pleasure continue to wash over him. Groaning and biting into Jeonghan’s neck, Seungcheol’s hips stutter as every thrust creates even more slick noises.

At this point, he is sure that the cum will be leaking out and staining the sheets. He groans again at that thought.

Eventually, they both started to get down from their high. And even though the comfortable yet entirely wrecked expression on the angel’s face made it difficult, Seungcheol was bent on continuing his role of being a gentle lover, so he continued thrusting Jeonghan’s ass lightly to let him ride out the pleasure.

“Hahh, nnn..”

As soon as Jeonghan’s expression changes in the slightest, Seungcheol pulls out swiftly before rolling over to lie next to Jeonghan.

After a few moments of basking in the afterglow, breathing in the scent of their sex and drowning himself in Jeonghan’s breathless pants, the rapper wraps an arm around Jeonghan, gently kissing his lover on the forehead and silently thanking all the fucking stars in the galaxy for blessing him with such an angel in his life. Feeling sore and not entirely ready to move, the idol allows Seungcheol to do whatever he wants as he feels his eyes starting to droop in exhaustion.

Eventually, Seungcheol finds himself looking down at the place they were connected just moments before, relishing at the sight of the white substance trailing down from Jeonghan’s parted thighs.

Just as he expected.

Observing his drowsy lover’s attractive side profile, Seungcheol drags a hand across those plush thighs, enjoying the goosebumps that rises up despite the stubborn lack of reaction from Jeonghan.

When he trails a finger towards the rim, Seungcheol finally gets a reaction as Jeonghan yelps at the contact, immediately squeezing his thighs together, trapping the finger there.

“N-Seungcheol! W-what are you doing!”  
  
Staring right back at those accusing hazel eyes, Seungcheol gives Jeonghan a devious smirk before moving ahead to position the idol closer to him. With no warning and time allowed for discussion, the elder of the two picks Jeonghan up easily, as if the weight meant nothing to him.

“Nothing much, just helping you clean up..”  
  
With that being said, Seungcheol promptly makes his way into the bathroom for the “clean-up”, purposefully ignoring the screams of “I need to get my clothes, Choi Seungcheol!” along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my last post in a while due to work, enjoy!


End file.
